


I Love You

by CloudyWingless



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Not Related, aged up hiro, au not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi decides to take Hiro (his long time boyfriend) out to ask him an important question. How will Hiro respond to this life changing question?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay for a sappy fluffy story!!! Enjoy it..

The evening air was crisp and clean like new beginning. The fireflies blinking around us causing the stars to fall around us. The awkward tension surrounding us was somewhat soothing as his hand slipped into mine. I looked over at him and smiled. He led me to the wooden park bench that sits on the boarder of the park.

"Hiro," he began, "We’ve been together for a while and there is something I’ve wanted to ask you."

"What’s up Tadashi?" I asked turned to him more.

"Um… Well, you see… Uh," Tadashi stumbled over his words.

Then he took a little black box out of his pocket and knelt down on the ground in front of me. He took a few deep breaths before he positioned himself on one knee with the box held up.

Is he going to do what I think he is…

"Hiro, I’ve known you for so long and I love you so much. A life without you isn’t a life worth living. So as we are here in the place we first got together, I want to start a life together, forever." he said, "So, Hiro Takachiho, will you marry me?"

I felt time stop as the fireflies still fluttered around us only illuminating brighter. Adrenaline filled my stomach as I bit my lip to hold in screams of happiness. I couldn’t even form a sentence since tears were sliding down my cheeks as I imagined a future with Tadashi:

_I wake up one morning with him next to me, smiling and kissing my nose as a good morning. He lets me lay around in bed as he goes to cook breakfast. Yet that peace doesn’t last long as our two adopted children run up to me and jump on my bed yelling, “Daddy wake up!!”_

_So I get out of bed and I chase the two down the stairs into Tadashi’s arms. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and twirls me around. Then he plants a sweet kiss on my lips only to have the kids say, “Ewwwww.” Tadashi and I just chuckle at each other._

_"I love you Hiro," he smiles._

"Yes, I will marry you, Tadashi Hamada," I replied.

Tadashi put the box on the bench and jumped up to press his lips against mine. I couldn’t help but continue to have tears of joy roll down my cheeks as I draped my arms on his shoulders and he snaked his arms around my waist to pull me closer. 

"I love you," he breathed as he pulled away.

"I love you too," I smiled. He wiped away my tears and placed the ring on my left ring finger.

"Let’s go back to my apartment and celebrate," Tadashi purred in my ear and I know what he wants. 

I chuckled in response and our fingers intertwined with each other and he called for a cab to take us back to his apartment where we started our new life together as fiancé’s to eventual husbands.

Imagine me…. Hiro Hamada, husband of Tadashi Hamada… I love it like I love him, more than life itself.


End file.
